


Ouran Sins

by MiraMara



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, S&M, Some Plot, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMara/pseuds/MiraMara
Summary: Haruhi is attracted to each of the host club boys. Obviously, they all want her too. This is a fic of her first time with each of them.I'm not very good at writing smut. I have almost Miranda Hart levels of British awkwardness but I'm trying to work through it so please read and enjoyThe title is just what I called it when saving it to my desktop and I couldn't come up with anything better





	1. Mori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is loosely based around the episode Jungle Pool SOS!

Spending so much time with the boys could be extremely stressful. None of them really understood what it was like not to have endless amounts of money. None of them really understood what it was like to live in the real world.

Haruhi stood under the hot streams of water coming from the waterfall shower head in the tropical forest themed bathroom and sighed, both with the annoyance of such extravagance and with the release of tensions the steaming water was allowing. It was absolute bliss.

And it wasn't just their naive playboy attitudes that were causing her frustration. The constant flirtatious remarks and incessant stares were starting to get to her too. At first she found them annoying, but she couldn't deny that the attention was rather flattering, especially considering that all of them made it a point to surround themselves with beautiful women who fawned all over them. She also couldn't escape the fact that all six of the boys were exceptionally good looking, and charming, and... damn, she needed to stop thinking about them like that.

Shutting off the shower, Haruhi headed into the opulent bedroom, gently towelling her short brown hair, another towel wrapped around her body. She walked over to the floor to ceiling windows, opened to the sultry night air, gauzy curtains billowing gently, and took in the magnificent view. The moon was nearly full and hung in the sky surrounded by the pinpricks of a million stars. She breathed in deeply before shutting the windows but decided to leave the curtains open, allowing the pale moonlight to wash into the room.

It was nearly midnight and everyone had retired to bed. It was time she did the same.

Haruhi plucked the sheer, satiny number off of her pillow and groaned. It looked as though her father had repacked her bag for her and a maid had  _helpfully_  left this out for her to wear that night. Deciding it was that or nothing, Haruhi dropped the towel and slipped the silken material over her head, feeling it swish around her thighs. Begrudgingly, she felt delightfully feminine in the night gown and smiled as she pulled back the cover to slip into the four poster bed.

_At least none of the boys will see me in this get-up._

Laying in the softly lit room, Haruhi's mind wandered once more over the events of the day. In and of itself it hadn't been particularly trying, but they had gone swimming and the boys in their swimsuits were always a sight to behold, as she sat on the sidelines in her shorts and tee shirt. She especially remembered the way that Mori-Senpai had picked her up, holding her close to his muscled chest, perfectly embodying the tall, dark and handsome stereotype. He also had that quiet brooding thing going on for him. It was... sexy.

Thoughts of the man had her hands shyly wandering across her own body. In her own personal inner mind theatre she was imagining his large hands gently cupping her breasts, and roughly tweaking her nipples, the thin material doing nothing to hide their pout from his shadowed eyes. One of her hands slipped lower as she imagined his mouth, usually so stoically closed, open, hot and wet against her flesh, whispering what he would like to do to her.

Haruhi felt a flush of heat at her core and knew that if she touched herself down there, her fingers would be slick with her own juices. She was feeling daring, because, despite the fact that this wasn't her house, and wasn't her bed, she knew that the others has already gone back to their own rooms and that she was alone.

She dragged the nightgown higher up her thighs and was glad that she had opted out of putting anything on under the dress, as she was now free to explore herself. She dipped one finger into the well of her sex, letting the moisture coat the tip before bringing it higher to rest on the bundle of nerves protected by the folds of her feminine flesh. Letting her imagination go once more to Mori's deep, soulful eyes, the broad expanse of his chest and the strength of his arms, Haruhi started to circle and rub, feeling the coil of want grow tighter and tighter inside of her. She tried to keep as quiet as possible, but little pants came out of her slightly parted lips as she brought herself to the brink of ecstasy, her other hand still manipulating her breast, plucking at her nipple and making her writhe.

She was too far gone to notice the soft knock at her door, or the handle rattle and the dark figure standing there as the door swung into the room. Her stifled gasps and moans drowned out the sound of the man's sharp intake of breath at the sight before him. Haruhi cried out as she felt the pressure that she had built within her suddenly break and her whole body shuddered at her release.

After a moment of coming gently down from her orgasm, Haruhi finally noticed a change in the room and glanced around, eyes wide as they finally settled on the man that had been starring in her fantasies only moments beforehand. Was he just a figment of her imagination or had she somehow summoned him here with her thoughts?

A feeling of embarrassment washed over her, quickly to be replaced with the renewal of lust. The thought that he had been witness to her rapture excited her in a way she didn't think possible, and as he stepped closer, allowing the light of the moon to wash over him, she saw a similar craving in his own eyes mirrored back at her.

"Mori-Senpai," she whispered, her voice an unintentional throaty purr.

He made no sound but stepped closer to the bed, out of the pool of moonlight and back into relative shadow. His eyes bored into hers and then he was there, standing right next to her, close enough that she could reach out and touch him if she so desired.

Suddenly uncertain, she shifted to a seated position, scooting higher up the bed. He made no move, only silently holding her gaze, his eyes burning with what she finally recognised as desire. Haruhi suspected, if she could see her own face, it would hold a similar expression.

She brought herself up onto her knees, watching him as he watched her, and then gave in to what her body was telling her, reaching out a hand to touch him.

Her fingers trailed lightly across the back of his hand, her thumb brushing his pulse point and she was delighted to feel the erratic thrumming just under the surface of his skin. His face was immobile but as he gazed down at her, she was sure she could see a flicker in his eyes. He was as affected by what was happening as she was.

Gaining confidence, she slipped closer, her hand grazing up his arm, delighting in the feel of the well developed muscles she had been held by earlier in the day. Remembering the feel of his warm arms surrounding her made her want it all over again.

Her hands moved over his broad shoulders, and across his chest. As her thumb flicked over one of his nipples through his tee shirt she heard a sharp hiss of breath through his teeth and she couldn't stop the smile that crossed her lips.

"Mori-senpai," she said again. This time his name was a sigh of longing, letting him know she wanted him. She brought her other hand up his body, matching the movements of the first, leaving  them both to rest against his muscular pectorals. She drew herself up to standing, still on the bed so that she could match his height and slowly her face came closer to his until they were nose to nose. She waited, silently, asking permission.

"Takashi."

She could feel his voice rumble through his chest and into the palms of her hands. She didn't need to ask what he meant. When he had first called her by her name she had felt the pleasure of it wash through her body. She imagined it would be the same for him.

"Takashi," she whispered, her breath ghosting across his lips.

Hearing his name from her lips was all it took for the tall, quiet man. His lips crashed down on hers with an enthusiasm Haruhi hadn't been expecting and she nearly fell back onto the bed with the force of it. Mori eased back slightly, his lips still slanted across hers as he brought his arms around her, one to clasp her waist, drawing her body flush against his, while the other tangled in her hair, holding her head steady as he ravaged her mouth.

His lips nipped at hers and she answered hungrily, taking the initiative and teasing the seam of his mouth with her tongue, seeking entrance. He gladly gave it, moving his hand from around her waist to firmly cup her rear and pull her closer so that their hips were pressed together and the strength of his arousal was apparent between them.

Haruhi gulped nervously when she felt his hard length pushing against her stomach. For all her bravado, she had never done more than kiss a man, and even then, it had only been the twins. Really, that had been more of a game than anything, a joke between friends. It was nothing like what she was sharing with Mori now.

Still, she knew that if she wanted to stop, he would stop, no questions asked. For all his size and intimidating stoicism, she knew he would never hurt her.

She didn't want to stop though. After a day of watching him run around in just swim trunks she wanted him badly. In fact, after months of his watching her, protecting her, his sultry gazes and occasional innocent touches, she had been waiting for this for a long time.

She groaned as his tongue touched hers, tentative at first, still checking to see if this was what she really wanted, then with more confidence as her tongue slid across his, relishing in the taste of him.

Haruhi suddenly found herself flat on her back, the solid weight of Mori pressing her into the mattress. He pressed his lips to the point where her jaw met her throat and his lips dragged across where the pulse was thrumming there, it's unsteady beat all he needed for encouragement. Mori licked a line along the shell of her ear, blowing across the damp skin and creating a delicious shiver down her spine. His teeth grazed across her earlobe.

"You're beautiful, Haruhi."

Pulling himself away Mori quickly relieved  himself of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Haruhi watched, fascinated at the play of muscles across his chest as he did so and wondered how it was possible for one man to be so incredibly sexy. Of course she had seen him without a top before, on numerous occasions in fact, but she had never really  _looked_  before. Not in any great detail. She wouldn't want to be caught ogling, especially in front of the girls when they cosplayed in the host club, so Haruhi had always feigned indifference and tried not to pay too much attention.

Today she had been up close and personal with the bare expanse of his torso, but even then, she hadn't given it more than a fleeting glance. Mori was her friend, she hadn't wanted to make him uncomfortable. She hadn't known how he would feel about that type of attention from her.

Now however... now... it was all for her. She was allowed to look... to touch... to taste.

And so she did. Leaning up, her fingers drifted across the hard ridges of his abdomen, lightly tracing the dips and hollows formed through many hours spent at the dojo. Mori shivered at her touch and a small, secret smile graced Haruhi's lips. Pulling herself up higher she pressed her lips to his skin, tracing a line of kisses up his abdomen to his chest. She was rewarded with an appreciative moan. She nipped playfully at his collar bone and he hissed through his teeth, the sound turning to a low sigh as she swiped her tongue across the spot.

Sitting back to admire the small red mark she had made, Haruhi trailed her hand from his shoulder, her nails lightly grazing his skin as she moved it down his body towards the waistband of his trousers. His hand shot out, grasping her wrist to halt her descent. She glanced up into his face questioningly, her brow furrowed in worry.

"Sorry," she whispered. "Do you not...?"

Mori shook his head, smiling gently at her and raising his hand to smooth the uncertain wrinkles on her forehead. He cupped her cheek and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"No," he reassured her. "Patience. Let me."

Kneeling onto the bed next to her, Mori reached for the hem of her nightgown and began to pull it up and over her body, exposing her creamy flesh for his viewing pleasure. For every inch of skin he revealed, he placed a delicate kiss. Haruhi's breath hitched as the dress rose above her hips but Mori bypassed her most intimate area, choosing to caress the jut of her hipbone with his lips. Her legs nearly gave way as she felt the swirl of his tongue around the bone before he moved on. He kissed a trail between her small breasts then pulled back, encouraging Haruhi to lift her arms so that he could remove the garment fully, the entirety of her naked body uncovered to his gaze. He took a moment to kiss her deeply, his tongue delving into the warm recesses of her mouth. She was shocked that a simple kiss could create such a pool of want in her, but she could feel herself getting wetter at his expert ministrations.

He broke away from her mouth and began to pepper small kisses across her cheek and jaw, lying her flat on the bed to allow himself better access. His hands skimmed up her waist, and she squirmed as he brushed across a ticklish spot. A small giggle passed her lips and he drew back to look at her questioningly, a small smile on his own lips.

"Sorry," she whispered, her grin turning soft. "I'm just a little ticklish."

He made a small noise of acknowledgement in the back of his throat and lowered his head back down to her throat, kissing a line down the long, smooth column, inhaling the scent of her skin. It was something that was wholly and delightfully Haruhi. Simple soap, sweat and skin, and strawberries.

His hand reached her right breast as his mouth reached her left. Her nipples, already hardened peaks, were extremely sensitive to his touch. Mori squeezed one straining breast in his palm, rolling the nub between thumb and forefinger, causing her breaths to shorten, panting out of parted lips while his tongue worked its magic on the other, slowly circling it before he drew it hard into his mouth, and her gasps turned to moans. The sensations shot straight to her core and she could feel the dampness pool between her legs.

He sucked one last time, swirling his tongue around the hardened flesh, then his mouth trailed over to the other breast, leaving a wet and cooling trail between the two and his hand dipped down, drifting across her stomach and settling in the curls at the apex of her thighs. Slowly, as his teeth grazed across her nipple, he slipped one finger between her moist folds.

His finger curled inside of her, his thumb coming up to rub circles over her sensitive nub. Mori set a steady pace with his fingers, his lips still travelling across her skin, kissing and nipping and licking. Haruhi sighed and gasped beneath him, moaning as she felt something deep inside her tighten, her hips moving of their own accord, trying to increase the delicious friction that he was creating between her thighs. As he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot just below her jaw, another finger joined his first and Haruhi's back arched off the bed, crying out from the sensation, and she could feel herself on the precipice of... something. It was different to when she had touched herself, somehow more. And then, the sensations were gone, Mori's hand moving away.

"No!" she sobbed, her body slumping back down onto the mattress Mori let out a low chuckle.

Haruhi intensely felt the loss of his touch as he stepped away and Mori couldn't conceal the smile at the keening sound that issued from her lips. Despite how patient he had been up to this point, the sight of her sprawled naked, panting and wanting on the bed before him was almost his undoing. His trousers were painfully tight, and he was sure he had never been more aroused in his life. Haruhi's breasts were flushed a pretty pink, the nipples dusky and proud. The folds of her sex were slick with her desire and her eyes were heavily lidded. Mori took a moment to commit this vision of beauty to memory.

Carefully he slid the zip of his trousers down over the prominent bulge in his briefs and then removed them, leaving them where they fell. His underwear was quick to follow, his erection bobbing slightly under the motion.

Haruhi watched his actions hungrily, her eyes roving over the expanse of his smoothly muscled chest, down across his narrow hips and strong thighs before stopping with fascination at the ridged flesh of his member, darkened with blood. She had never seen one before and she licked her lips instinctively. Biologically Haruhi knew that he would fit inside her but the sight of his thick length had her swallowing uncertainly.

Mori lay down next to her, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that immediately soothed her. He gently stroked the curves of her body and goose bumps prickled across her skin and after a few moments she returned the action, her fingertips gentle but firm as they traced the lean lines of his body before she tentatively reached for his manhood. Her touch was hesitant at first and she was fascinated by the velvet feel of him, so soft, so smooth, the skin moving slightly under her fingers. Beneath that softness he was the hardness of steel and the contradiction of sensations had her need peaking to new heights.

She was so entranced by the reactions of his body under the steadily more sure movements of her hands that she was oblivious to the way he was affected by her touch. Mori groaned deep in the back of his throat and he twitched and jumped under the stroking of her delicious hands. It took everything he had not to thrust his hips, desperate as he was for the added friction. She was driving him to the brink of insanity.

Bringing up his own hand to halt her actions, he rolled away briefly to grab the protection he had in his wallet which had fallen on the floor next to the bed. He quickly tore the foil and slipped the condom on, turning back to the waiting beauty. Gently, he clasped her hips in his large hands and lifted her as if she weighed nothing, laying on his back and settling her on top of himself.

Haruhi straddled his hips, her wet heat apparent against his solid member and his groan was deeper this time, more animalistic and it filled Haruhi with a sense of empowerment, that she could bring someone so strong, so self-imposed, to the senseless, desperate man between her thighs.

Experimentally she circled her hips, creating the friction that they both wanted and their moans filled the room, but it wasn't enough for either of them, serving only to increase the want, doing nothing to put out the fire of their need for each other.

Firmly, she grasped the base of his length in her hands and rose herself up onto her knees. She guided him to the entrance of her sex, letting him just barely dip into the wet warmth before pausing, her eyes searching his hesitantly.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," he said, the words more than he had spoken to her since they had begun. "If you want to stop, we'll stop. I won't do anything you don't want to."

The smile that broke out shone from her eyes. More than anything, his words showed the depth of his caring. She already knew that he was her protector, but hearing it from his lips made her heart overflow. Needing no more encouragement, she slowly sank down onto him, adjusting herself as the fit grew more uncomfortable. Suddenly she let out a hiss.

He froze, his fingers tightening on her hips.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, and his expression gave away just how much the notion hurt him.

She shook her head.

"It hurt a little, but it's gone now. It's okay, I'm okay, I promise."

Haruhi leaned forward, brushing her thumb over the lines that bracketed his mouth, trying to sooth away his fears. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, maintaining eye contact and silently trying to reassure him. She really did feel fine now, the pressure inside of her pleasant, no longer uncomfortable. While she kept her eyes locked on his, she sank the rest of the way down so that he filled her completely, and they both groaned appreciatively.

Haruhi understood now, why he had placed her on top of him. It had nothing to do with preference on his part, not an indication of a voyeuristic tendency, but another show of his caring nature. He was relinquishing all control to her, allowing her to set the pace so that she was comfortable, knowing that she had the power to walk away at any time and that he wouldn't get in her way.

Slowly at first and then with more confidence, Haruhi began to move, her hips undulating slightly as she raised and lowered herself over him, panting with the effort. Her actions were inexperienced and uncertain at first, but Mori didn't seem to mind, his eyes closing in ecstatic pleasure to the point where he almost looked pained.

Once again she felt the coil of desire tighten within her and her panting began to turn to moans. Mori's eyes snapped open, drinking in the goddess above him.

Finding her rhythm, Haruhi braced her hands on Mori's shoulders, digging her nails into the flesh and leaving crescent imprints. She hoped that the marks would stay, at least for a little while, and remind him of her. Twisting her hips for better friction, she moaned, the sound filling the room, almost obscuring Mori's own groan of approval. Her new movements had him frantic and nearing his end. Gripping her hips, he lifted her slightly and set his own faster pace, guiding her movements and rotating his own hips to increase the sensations, and with every thrust Haruhi felt the coil tighten inside her once more.

It snapped with an explosion of light behind her eyes and Haruhi cried out her release, her walls tightening around him, setting off his own orgasm.

The held their position for a few moments as their bodies trembled in the wake of their ecstasy, regarding each other as they both panted heavily. Steadily, they re-gained steady heartbeats, their breaths coming slower. Haruhi felt weak and Mori's hands on her were all that was keeping her from collapsing onto the broad expanse of his naked chest. Not that she would have minded that too much.

Mori released her hips, his fingers loosening their hold on her flesh, the imprints of the tips still mottling the skin. The smile on his face was small, almost unnoticeable, but it filled Haruhi with warmth as she moved off of him and settled down beside him. Her entire body was overcome with a satiated feeling of lethargy and she was almost boneless as she sunk into the mattress.

He rolled away briefly, disposing of the condom before coming back to pull her into the comforting warmth of his arms. It went without saying that he wouldn't spend the night. It wouldn't do for either of them to be found together in the morning, but Haruhi was glad for this brief moment of peaceful togetherness, even if it would be over far too soon for her liking.

She was drifting lazily, her mind blissfully without thought for once when the warm body beside her pulled away, pressing a kiss to her lips and then reaching for his clothes. She watched him as he dressed, making no move to stop him and when he was done he turned to give her one last considering look. She offered him a sleepy, content smile and he returned it before turning back towards the door.

The door clicked quietly closed behind him and Haruhi was once again left alone in the private solace of her room. She felt no shame over what had taken place, despite it being her first time. Even though he had left her afterwards, she couldn't bring herself to regret what had happened. What would be the point?

She could only feel grateful that he had been such a caring, giving lover. She was glad that he had been her first. Feeling relaxed and suddenly exhausted, she allowed sleep to claim her, the downy softness of the pillows and duvet enveloping her, her nightdress laying forgotten in a pool of moonlight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first attempt at pure smut, something I'm not especially good at and am trying to work on. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is poly-Ouran so each chapter will be with a new host. Please enjoy.


	2. Kyoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based directly on events in The Sun, The Sea and The Host Club. It's probably been done to death but I hope you like it anyway. Any script I use is from subs not dubs so they are a little different if you watch the anime in English.

Not that he'd admit it, but Kyoya had been worried about Haruhi when she was tossed so carelessly off of that cliff. He knew that Tamaki would get her, and logically, he knew he had nothing to gain from going after her so he did the best thing he could do, he turned away from the scene, pushed his glasses higher up his nose and pulled his phone out.

He had dialled the number for his personal physician before she had even hit the water.

While he was on the phone, using the full force of his family name to get the doctor here as soon as possible, he took note of the twins grabbing hold of the two men that had been the cause of this whole mess. He would deal with them presently, he'd leave the culprits to the twins for now. Kyoya was confident they would dole out a suitable punishment, for the time being at least.

* * *

 

The fact that Haruhi was angry was of no surprise to anyone. Her frustration was evident as she dug into her pile of crabs legs with gusto.

Kyoya wasn't enjoying himself.

Haruhi was dressed in a frilly pink dress, and while the others had had favourable reactions to the change in her usual attire, it didn't affect Kyoya in any way. He knew she was female, he didn't need it to be thrown in his face like this. Blatant displays were more to Tamaki's taste anyway. In actual fact, Kyoya preferred it when she wore men's clothing. It was as if her true identity was a secret, one that he alone had seen from the very beginning.

Watching the plump, pink flesh of the crab legs disappear into Haruhi's pretty mouth was something Kyoya was having a hard time looking away from. The noises of pleasure she was making didn't help the situation either. So it came with some relief when Tamaki demanded that Kyoya show him to his room for the night. Kyoya politely excused himself, slipping one hand into his pocket in an attempt at appearing nonchalant whilst also hiding the evidence of how Haruhi's actions were affecting him. He was glad to be escaping the source of his desire. With Haruhi, Kyoya could feel the edges of his self-restraint slipping from his grasp, and it was not a pleasant sensation. Kyoya liked to maintain a sense of control in all situations.

His control was to be tested further that night.

He had taken a cold shower in order to temper his desire. And it had worked, for the most part. He had nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist when his bedroom door was flung open and a flash of pink ruffles quickly disappeared into his en-suite bathroom.

Hmm.

 _Perhaps it would be pragmatic to put on some clothes_ , he thought, albeit somewhat reluctantly. When she came back out he had a pair of trousers on and was busy towelling his still damp hair.

"All done?"

Haruhi started in surprise. She'd dashed into the first room she came to. She supposed it would have been too much to ask for it to have been unoccupied. That was about the way her luck was going that day.

"I'm sorry for intruding into the room of a stranger," she apologised with a respectful bow to the half naked man before her. If she hadn't already been embarrassed over her own wasteful behaviour, she certainly would be now. The man continued to towel his hair with an air of nonchalance.

"How rude," he murmured and it almost sounded teasing to Haruhi's disbelieving ears. "It's me."

Until that moment, she had avoided looking directly at the stranger, but at his words she glanced up and realised that he wasn't a stranger at all.

"Kyoya-senpai?" No wonder she didn't recognise him at first. He was like a different man, his posture relaxed, no glasses and no notebook in sight. Without these props, however, it was almost as if she was seeing him without his shield and it was... interesting to say the least. Haruhi decided to ignore that and address the issue at hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I seem to have gotten everyone worried about me."

Kyoya looked at her, his eyes calculating. Perhaps his shield hadn't completely disappeared after all.

"I wasn't particularly worried." Kyoya rose to his feet and picked up his bottle of water, attempting to seem casual as he eased his parched throat. Any composure he had gained from the cold shower was quickly disappearing with her presence in his room. The implications of having a girl, alone with him in his bedroom, while he was half naked, were certainly not lost on him. The fact that the girl was Fujioka Haruhi just made it worse. He quickly pushed down his instincts, leaving his companion non-the-wiser to his thoughts. He had had years of practice in denying himself.

He decided to employ a well used but effective tactic. Guilt. It gave Kyoya a cruel twist of enjoyment to watch Haruhi squirm as he detailed exactly what the twins had done to the men who had thrown her from the cliff.

"It was hard to stop Hikaru and Kaoru from trying to beat those punks half to death, though," Kyoya lamented conveniently leaving out how he stood by and watched them, making no move to stop the violence.

"Also, there was the trouble I went to sending bouquets to the girls by way of apology, after looking forward to coming along on this trip."

It was almost comically easy. Of course she would offer to pay. Her sense of pride demanded it. None of it had been her fault, although she had acted rashly in defending the girls without the other hosts' support. Still, the seed of guilt was planted and he had her exactly where he wanted her.

He stalked towards her, bracing a hand against the wall before lowering the lights.

"Why did you turn the lights off?"

Kyoya almost laughed at how oblivious she could be.

"If you want to, you could pay for those flowers," he leaned close to her face, his eyes smouldering coals in the darkened room. "With your body."

Before Haruhi had chance to react, Kyoya had grabbed her wrist and roughly thrown her onto the bed. Rather than feeling scared, Haruhi was just confused. She lay beneath him, staring up into his eyes. She had never noticed before, but they were the colour of a storm, a dark grey and purple. She almost lost herself in those mesmerising depths. Almost.

Kyoya was careful not to touch her, so as not to betray himself. He kept his body arched away from her so that she would not notice the strength of his reaction. It didn't stop him from looking into her inviting chocolate orbs. The way she held his gaze, as if he was the only person in the world, was something he wasn't used to and he found himself unable to look away.

He knew he said something to her, made some comment about boys and girls, trying to drive home the point that Tamaki had made earlier, but he was barely paying any heed to his own words. His entire focus was on the supine female beneath him. Which was why he was all too aware when she spoke.

"Kyoya-senpai, you won't do it."

She sounded so sure and he was completely taken aback.

"I mean, there isn't anything to be gained by getting into it with me, right?"

He stared down at her, his mouth open in surprise. She was right, of course, in that he wouldn't force himself on her. Of course he wouldn't. She meant too much to the group, too much to him, and he wasn't the type to make a woman do something she didn't want to. Honestly, the females he had encountered were all too willing without any form of coercion. Not that they had held any interest for him. The complete lack of challenge had always bored him.

If nothing else, Kyoya liked a challenge.

As to her other point.

"Nothing to gain, hm? An interesting notion, in its own way." Kyoya sat back from her, considering her prone form still lying where he had pinned her down, his hand resting on his chin as he carefully selected his next words. He smirked down at her, his hand coming back down to rest on the bed bracketing her head. Her saw her eyes flicker uncertainly and her breath hitch just slightly in her chest.

_Good. Maybe I can get what I want and drive the point home at the same time._

"While it's true I won't hurt you, the way those two punks might have, I wouldn't say you were safe from me. As far as having nothing to gain, do you think I could have spent the last few years in the Host Club without gaining an appreciation for the merits of seeking pleasure? I don't just stay for the connections I have made, although those have been invaluable, but as much as it pains me to say so, Tamaki has taught me much in the benefits of... mutual satisfaction."

Those last words practically purred out of him.

Kyoya's hand moved from where it rested on the bed next to her and tilted her chin up allowing the hair to fall away so he could better see her eyes. They were wide, but it was not with fear as he had anticipated, but rather with surprise and perhaps... was that just the hint of excitement?

_Interesting._

Smirking, he leaned closer to her face, his thumb brushing across her lip and he relished in the gasp that slipped out. Kyoya wondered what other noises he could elicit from her. He fully intended to find out.

"But... you've never..." she trailed off uncertainly.

"I've never what?" he asked, his smirk growing bigger.

"Never shown any interest in me at all."

Kyoya lowered himself so that his lips were a hairs breadth from hers, his elbows supporting the weight of his upper body, ensuring that they still were not touching.

"Knowledge is power, Haruhi. I don't give anything away unless something can be gained from it."

She swallowed convulsively.

"And now?"

Kyoya's eyes flicked from her eyes down to her lips and back again.

"Now..."

And he closed the gap between their mouths, claiming her lips in a searing kiss that left Haruhi breathless.

Kyoya's hand strayed from where it gripped the sheet beside her head, bypassing the hair that he secretly wanted to touch but didn't dare for fear that it would intimate something akin to affection on his part, and settling on her waist, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast. From there he explored the slight flair of her narrow hips, relishing in the feel of the bone protruding slightly and then further still until his fingers reached the exposed skin below the hemline of her dress.

Sliding his hand up her thigh, Kyoya discovered an unexpected benefit of Haruhi wearing a dress. As much as he felt the trappings of femininity unnecessary when it came the beautiful woman beneath him, there were definite advantages. The path he was tracing up her leg was unencumbered by trousers and he couldn't help mentally agreeing with the twins' earlier sentiment. _Good job, Haruhi's dad._

Haruhi gasped as the tips of Kyoya's fingers grazed across her bare skin, brushing across the cotton edges of her underwear before moving  away again.

He teased her this way, his touches glancing and teasing across her thighs, her arms, her face, her chest until she was practically vibrating with need. His fingers became more sure as they traced the neckline of her dress, the pink ruffles tickling across the palm of his hand. Kyoya wanted to rip those ruffles away, to remove the lie of the girlish childlike innocence and reveal the truth of the _woman_ beneath, and so he did.

With very little effort, the gauzy fabric tore under his deceptively strong hands as he pulled the dress down and away, exposing the creamy mounds of her breasts, tipped with nipples the colour of commoners coffee with cream. Despite his distaste for the beverage, she looked delicious.

Longing to taste the straining buds, Kyoya leaned his head down, nipping at the side of her breast and drawing out a startled gasp from the brunette. He licked his tongue across the mark and continued to trail it up across the tip before drawing her into his mouth and suckling.

Haruhi's breathing became laboured and heat arrowed from the intense sensations caused by his mouth and straight to her core. Her hips twisted and rose off the bed, desperately seeking something to provide relief from the ache building within her core. As Kyoya moved to the other breast he smirked against the skin, biting down once again and sucking the pale skin into his mouth, drawing the blood there and leaving what some might call a _love-bite_.

He almost rolled his eyes at the concept. What had love to do with it?

Throughout the experience, Kyoya managed to maintain some mental distance, to hold back a part of himself in order to maintain his control of the situation. He would give her pleasure and he would take his own in return, but the Shadow King was determined not to lose any piece of himself. The mere notion of it terrified him.

A smirk quirked his lips as he pulled away to survey the panting woman beneath him, her breasts flushed and quivering above the neckline of her dress, the skirt pushed up to her waist, exposing the simple white cotton underwear.

In one fluid movement he divested of his trousers and boxers, tossing them carelessly to the side and pulled open the drawer to his bedside table. With surprising expertise he sheathed himself in the prophylactic and rolled back on top of her, pinning her wrists with his hands, his slender fingers clasping her firmly yet gently.

Kyoya lowered his hips to meet hers and he gripped at the edges of his sanity when she twisted her hips in an unconscious, needy gesture, her body begging him to take it all the way. He could feel the heat of her core against his covered length, and it was like a fire was ignited within him. His lips crashed back down on hers, his tongue pushing roughly into her mouth. There was no hesitation, no quiet plea for permission. Kyoya's body took over, demanding fulfilment. Haruhi groaned loudly into his mouth and his sex twitched in anticipation.

Not wasting another moment, Kyoya reached down between her legs, running one long finger over the damp fabric covering her hidden jewel. Haruhi whimpered, her thighs clamping onto his hand, demanding as much from him as he was from her.

Using his knees he pushed her legs back apart, spreading them wide before delving his fingers inside her underwear, testing just how ready she was for him. His fingers came away slick. Holding her gaze, he slowly brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the evidence of her desire from his skin. Haruhi watched mesmerized, her pupils dilating further.

Kyoya reached down again, roughly moving the fabric to the side and away from her entrance, plunging himself in to the hilt in one swift movement. They both moaned deeply, and Haruhi used her one free hand to reach up, raking her fingers through his satiny black hair and dragging him back down so that she could kiss him again.

He drew back, almost completely leaving the welcoming embrace of her before plunging in once more, filling her completely. She gasped and he swallowed the sound in another kiss. Kyoya's fingers stroked down her thigh, his neatly manicured nails lightly scraping the skin until he reached her knee. His hand slid around the back, his fingers stroking the sensitive skin before suddenly hooking  her knee and drawing it up towards her chest, using his elbow to keep it in place. Kyoya picked up the pace of his thrusts, the new angle allowing him deeper access and Haruhi's head began to thrash from side to side, her eyes screwed shut. He released her other wrist and hooked her other knee up, curling her body in on itself. Her fingers gripped convulsively at the sheets on the bed, leaving wrinkles in the expensive silk and as Kyoya bent his head down to her small, bouncing breasts, drawing a nipple hard into his mouth Haruhi screamed her release.

As he felt the walls of her sex tighten spasmodically around him, Kyoya lost the tenuous grasp on his control, feeling his own completion come crashing over him, his entire existence shattering into millions of fragmented pieces. His body shook uncontrollably and the guttural groan issuing from his lips was almost feral. His lips latched onto the fluttering pulse at her throat, sucking on the sensitive flesh and leaving his mark on her, something he had made no conscious decision to do. He had acted unthinkingly, and that terrified him. Or at least it would do, when he would be able to process actual thoughts again.

At this moment, all his brain power was focussed on not crushing her beneath him as he collapsed under the weight of his own body, all his strength leaving him. He had never been so affected by a single act.

They lay that way for a moment, Kyoya just barely supported by his forearms, his breathing steadily returning to normal although his heart still pounded against his ribs, his blood a dull roar in his ears. Steadily, some strength came back and he moved to the side.

Haruhi assumed he would take the opportunity to get off the bed, calmly redress himself and continue on as if nothing had happened. His complete loss of control at the end there had been completely out of character for him and she knew that he wouldn't like exposing himself like that in front of anyone, not even her. Which is why she was completely floored when he merely lay down next to her, straightened up her dress and drew the blanket over the both of them.

In an unexpectedly tender gesture, Kyoya pressed a kiss to Haruhi's temple and tucked her into the curve of his body, one arm wrapping around her body. After a moment of uncertainty, she snuggled into the warmth of his body, enjoying the press of his chest into her back. She wouldn't spend the whole night. Much as had been the case with Mori, they weren't alone in the house, and it would only be a matter of time before they were discovered.

Haruhi pondered briefly on her situation. It wasn't something she had ever thought would happen to her. She was a practical person, and thought herself above  the frivolous emotions of the other girls at school. She certainly hadn't fallen for the superficial flirtations that the boys practiced in the Host Club.

That being said, they had a natural charm of their own when they weren't trying so hard and it was something she was finding harder and harder to resist. First Mori, now Kyoya. Despite this, the shame she should be feeling just wouldn't come. Then again, she never had understood societal expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody have a preference for who comes next? Tamaki has to come last but would you prefer the twins or Honey for the next chapter? I should have it ready to post this time next week either way.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Hikaru and Kaoru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late, Christmas is my only excuse. I hope this chapter makes up for it. It got away from me a little but I love these three.

"Let's play a game," Hikaru demanded, grin wide as he took in the uncertain female before him.

"Let's play..." Kaoru began, grin spreading to match his twin's.

"The which one is Hikaru? game!" they cried in unison and the brunette beauty rolled her eyes.

"You idiots both know I can tell you apart. Why would you play a game that you can't win?" Haruhi questioned, scoffing at their antics. The twins nodded slowly, pretending to take her comment seriously. They were both excellent actors and Haruhi was almost drawn in by their down-trodden expression. Then one of them snapped their fingers.

"I know," Kaoru said, the image of innocence. "We can do it..."

"Blindfolded," his brother finished, and produced a length of cloth from behind his back, smirking deviously. Both of the Hitachiin boys began advancing towards her and she backed away, hands waving in front of her in an attempt to ward them off.

"That's ridiculous," she insisted. "How am I supposed to tell you apart if I can't see you?"

"That's where the fun part comes in," insisted Hikaru.

"Don't worry," assured Kaoru, "We're sure you'll do great."

And with that, they pounced on her, giving Haruhi no more chance to protest. In no time she had the blindfold over her eyes so securely that no ray of light filtered through. Her heart rate picked up and she wasn't sure if it was fear, or something else. She decided to act indifferent, putting on a brave front in the hopes that it would bore the twins and they would leave her alone. It was a well known fact that they lost interest easily with their 'toys' as they liked to call other people.

"I thought Tamaki-senpai was the S&M pervert," she grumbled to the darkness, causing the twins to chuckle devilishly.

Haruhi crossed her arms and attempted an air of nonchalance. What she didn't realise was that the action served to push her breasts into prominence. She wasn't dressed in anything overly feminine, but the tee shirt she wore was form fitting and the jeans hugged her curves, riding lower than she ordinarily would have liked on her hips. The movement also served to pull the top up slightly, exposing a small band of flesh above the waistband of her jeans. The twins were more than pleased with the results and sent each other a wicked grin.

"Well?" she asked, trying not to show the uncertainty she felt, deprived of one of her senses. She felt vulnerable, and she had a sneaking suspicion that the boys knew that, but she now felt she had committed to the game and decided she was determined to win. Haruhi never entered anything half-heartedly.

"Now you tell us," one of the brothers murmured, and it took her a moment to figure out it was Kaoru.

"Which one of us is Hikaru," the boy in question spoke softly into the shell of her ear, making her shudder slightly.

"And which of us is Kaoru," Kaoru finished and his lips brushed her ear as he spoke. Suddenly, although Haruhi was sure she could still win the game that they proposed, she wasn't as sure that that was the only game the Hitachiin's were playing.

"Let's begin," they both cried together, taking a step back.

The slender woman's other senses were on high alert, and she could hear rustling sounds and the soft tread of shoeless feet on carpet. Having her sight taken from her seemed to have made her more sensitive to other sensations. Her hearing was amplified and if she were to test it, she believed her sense of touch and taste would be too. The scent of their colognes had definitely gotten more identifiable. This knowledge gave her a false sense of security. Winning this game would be easy.

"What do I get if I win?" she asked, hoping she was still facing in the boys general direction. She was proved wrong when two voices came from just behind her, one to the left and the other, the right.

"Whatever you wish for, Haruhi."

"And if I lose?" she whispered, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"That's for us to know," Kaoru started.

"And for you to find out," finished Hikaru.

All of a sudden she felt the brush of a hand against her hip, ghosting across her hand and up her arm to come to a rest gently brushing against her collar bone. There was a puff of warm breath against her cheek.

"So, who am I?" a voice asked, teeth grazing her ear lobe as he spoke.

Haruhi pushed him away.

"Kaoru," she stated, matter-of-fact. "And keep your hands to yourself."

"Now, now, Haruhi," Kaoru warned, slightly irked that she had figured out it was him. "That's not the rules of the game. How else will you figure out who is who?"

Haruhi frowned slightly, once again unsure of herself and exactly how she felt about this turn of events. She couldn't deny that she found the twins attractive, but was she willing to act on that attraction? It seemed like the choice was being taken out of her hands...

Then again, wasn't she making a choice by not putting a stop to this nonsense before it started?

Not being able to see their faces and read their reactions was making this that much harder for her as well. Then she made her decision.

"Fine," she agreed, and despite her temporary blindness, she could practically see their glee. "I won that round."

"Agreed," the twins chorused, happy that it was turning out the way they had hoped. Better than they could have hoped for, if truth be told.

Then a hand grasped hers and it was raised to a set of waiting lips. Gentle kisses were placed on her knuckles and the lips trailed across her hand and up her arm, the delicate skin more sensitized than usual. Haruhi bit her lip to stifle the gasp the action provoked.

"Hikaru," she murmured, not completely unaffected by the intimacy of the situation.

"Right again, Princess," the red-headed boy whispered into her ear, causing an involuntary shudder to slip down her spine, and she could feel the smirk against the side of her face.

Suddenly she felt the presence of one of the brothers directly in front of her. A hand brushed the side of her face, softly tucking a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear. Her senses were overwhelmed when she felt the soft touch of a nose against hers and the air swirled across her sensitised lips as he breathed out. He hadn't touched her in any inappropriate way, barely touched her at all in fact, but she was very aware of the virile man before her now.

"H-Hikaru, again," she stuttered, and cursed herself for displaying weakness. This time she couldn't stop the gasp that came when he pressed his lips to hers for a fleeting moment before moving away.

"You're very good at this game, Haruhi," Hikaru declared. The atmosphere in the room was electrifying and both boys had started to become aroused. They liked nothing better than to be entertained, and Haruhi had already established herself as their favourite toy. They couldn't contain their enjoyment at playing with her.

"Better than we could have anticipated," Kaoru agreed, clearly pleased.

Haruhi was suddenly drenched in the certainty that even if she was winning the proposed game, the twins were definitely winning at whatever unspoken game they were playing was.

Haruhi heard the rustle of clothing and the sounds of fabric hitting the floor and was suddenly very glad for the blindfold. Not that their naked flesh was something she hadn't seen before. Their perfectly sculpted abdomens and chests hadn't passed her notice both during the annual physical they had a Ouran Academy, and the number of times they had gone swimming or just as a result of the different exposing costumes they wore as part of the Host Club. This was different though. This time, she knew that it was just for her.

A hand once again grasped hers and she felt her palm being pressed against a smooth pectoral muscle. Haruhi couldn't help but delight at the sensation. Out of nowhere, perhaps because she was the one doing the touching, she felt a wave of courage come over her.

"Are you not going to let your brother in on the fun as well, Hikaru?" she asked, her voice practically a purr, once again guessing the correct Hitachiin boy.

"She's right, Hikaru," Kaoru agreed, "we should both share in the fun. You know how much commoners like a deal," And with that he grabbed her other hand, bringing it up to rest low on his abdomen, just above the waistline of his trousers. Her mouth opened in a small 'o' and the sight of her pretty pink lips slightly pouted brought to mind other activities that her mouth could be engaging in.

Hikaru laughed. "You're right, Kaoru. Haruhi is obviously very interested in the two-for-one special."

"Stupid rich bastards" she grumbled at their teasing. Then her lips quirked into a womanly smile and she gently bit her lip before swiping her tongue across it. The boys eyes followed the motion hungrily. They were both caught slightly off guard, however, when she stepped closer to them both and her hands started to move, tentative a first, and then with a boldness that had them reeling.

She felt smooth, soft skin tight across small but defined muscles. The boys were slim but toned, and as Haruhi's palms slid across the flesh that was pleasantly warm to the touch, and her fingers danced across skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake, she delighted in the harshly indrawn breaths hissing into identical mouths.

Desperately trying to calm their libido's - it wouldn't do for the game to be over too soon, after all, where would the fun be in that? - Hikaru and Kaoru drew away from her touch, staggering slightly as they stepped back.

They were getting dangerously close to the end game, but Haruhi was starting to play dirty and they wouldn't win this way. The lost expression on her face went a long way to giving the twin's back some confidence though. They would just redouble their efforts. They always played to win, this time was no different.

The blow of warm air across the back of Haruhi's neck came without warning. She hadn't heard footsteps, barely breath drawn to make a sound. There was a quiet chuckle behind her as she shuddered. She had always been sensitive there. She could feel the fine hairs at her nape standing on end as her skin came up in goose bumps. She took a few moments to get her reactions back under control, but when she could think straight enough to identify the twin, her stammer gave away just how affected she still was.

"H-H-Hikaru."

This time they stayed silent. She was right. She was sure she was right. They would tell her if she was wrong. Wouldn't they? Of course they would.

Two hands landed on her shoulders and gently, she was guided backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed, then pushed down until she was sat. The hands released her and Haruhi was granted a brief reprieve before one of the hands came to cup the back of her head and the other rested on her knee. Inhaling deeply, she was assaulted with the scent of Kaoru's aftershave, something she had quickly started to distinguish through this little game, before surprisingly gentle lips pressed against hers.

The pressure increased and Haruhi tilted her head, forgetting for a moment that this was just a game and enjoying the sensation of kissing Kaoru. It wasn't the first time, she knew that. A few months back they had somehow managed to rope her into a game of truth or dare, much to her chagrin. She never could back down from a challenge. Still, this time was different. This kiss was sweet, almost loving, and her spine was practically melting under his touch.

Tentatively she felt his lips part and his tongue come to probe the seam of her lips. Without hesitation, Haruhi opened her mouth and sighed as she felt the sure stroke of his tongue against hers. Retreating, Kaoru placed small pecks against her lips before resting his forehead against hers, panting in time with his racing heart. The puff of her breath on his lips only made him want more.

"Kaoru," she breathed, and it didn't seem like she was giving an answer for the game. She sighed his name because he affected her, because she wanted him, his name a plea on her lips. Kaoru flushed a brilliant red.

"My turn," came Hikaru's voice, husky from want and something that sounded a little like jealousy, before Kaoru's hands moved away. Haruhi didn't have time to miss them before two new hands wrapped themselves around her. One arm cinched her waist while the other hand came up to hold the side of her face, his thumb caressing her jaw as the fingers speared into her hair.

This kiss was less gentle, more demanding and Hikaru took what he wanted from her, licking his way into her mouth and groaning at the taste of her. Haruhi gave an answering moan, her hands tracing up the sides of his body and latching around his neck to pull him closer. Hikaru lost his balance and the two fell back onto the bed, hands and tongues ravishing each other.

Kaoru cleared his throat, annoyed at the two of them getting carried away without him. Sheepishly, Hikaru pulled away, not in the least sorry for his actions. Kissing Haruhi, and having her kiss him back like she wanted him, had to be the best experience of his life. He caught her hand in his and pulled her back to sitting.

"Well, I think that was somewhat moot, don't you?" Kaoru grumbled. The twins stood next to each other, observing the flushed woman before them as she chewed on her lip nervously.

Adorable.

One twin gestured to the other and the game continued, Haruhi remaining oblivious to their silent interaction.

A hand came to grasp hers again, raising it higher to a waiting mouth. She had guessed correctly from a kiss on the back of the hand before. She would have no problem doing it again. Secretly Haruhi was relieved that someone had decided to take a step back, to give her a little breathing room from the intensity of the feelings they were invoking in her.

Even more secretly she hated that they were giving her that space. Now that this was happening, she realised just how long she had been wanting this. Her two best friends.

A groan ripped itself from her throat when she felt, not the cool press of lips as she had assumed, but the wet heat of an open mouth as two of her fingers disappeared inside, the firm brush of a tongue swirling around the digits and sucking causing heat to unexpectedly pool between her thighs. Haruhi had not been prepared for how erotic the sensation would be and her mind completely blanked of all and any thought.

Silently she sat there, her breath hitching as the mouth worked its magic on her fingers and a throb of arousal grew between her thighs. Suddenly with a wet pop her fingers were released. The hand still held hers though and now that some clarity was returning, Haruhi was able to notice more details about who was holding it. The hands were slightly rough, calloused in a way that was unusual for the pampered super rich and she realised it could only be...

"H-Hikaru."

The horse reigns had left their mark after his lessons with Mori. The twin hummed with a combination of approval and disappointment. She had taken longer to answer this time, her mind was becoming foggy with arousal. This pleased the boys immeasurably. It was true that the same was happening for them. But she was still getting the answers right.

The game had been fun up until now, but really, they were getting nowhere. It was time to up the ante, and Kaoru knew exactly what to do. Quickly he unbuckled his belt and slipped it through the loops, dropping it to the floor as Hikaru watched on with a look of interest. His zip slid down with an audible rasp and they both watched amused as Haruhi's head snapped up at the sound.

Kaoru stepped closer to her again so that they were toe to toe ad he leaned forward bringing his face to hers. He took a brief moment to study her, slightly flushed and short of breath, her pulse fluttering below the delicate skin of her throat. The sight brought a smile to his face.

Bringing his hand up, he swiped his thumb from her top lip to her bottom, dragging the slightly swollen flesh down and opening her mouth wider. His thumb moved further, grasping her chin lightly and tugging on it to open her mouth further still.

Haruhi kept the pose even after he moved away and he felt himself harden even more than he already was. Kaoru ran a hand along the covered length of his sex before pulling it out of his tight boxer shorts and moving to present it to her waiting mouth.

At the tentative brush of his cock against her lower lip, Haruhi dragged in a shuddering breath. Setting her shoulders with resolve, her tongue touched him experimentally, the pointed tip flicking across the head and causing the boy to groan appreciatively. She withdrew and gave her answer with a small, knowing smile.

"Kaoru."

Hikaru's brows furrowed and his hands balled into fists. He turned from Haruhi to his brother, scowling darkly at him.

"Seriously? What the hell Kaoru?" Hikaru flushed angrily as he stalked towards his where his brother stood in wide mouthed surprise at how quickly she had guessed, hand still wrapped around the base of his cock. "Have you to been... Behind my back?"

Kaoru turned his shocked face to look at his brother uncertainly, his shock morphing into confusion.

"I don't-"

He was cut off by a giggling coming from the girl sat before the both of them.

"Don't be an idiot," she scoffed, and if her eyes hadn't been blindfolded, the boys were sure they would see them rolling. "I know you both too well, that's all. Hikaru, you're more talk than anything. If one of you was going to make the first move, odds are that it would be Kaoru."

They stared at her somewhat dumbfounded before Kaoru contemplated his brother out of the side of his eye. He didn't want to think too hard on the implications of Haruhi's words. Closing his yes, he opened them to once again look at the brunette sat on the bed before them, looking for all the world like temptation.

"You know, Hikaru. I think she might be wearing too many clothes."

"I think you're right," his brother agreed, his smirk back on his face and a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Haruhi sat stock still. She knew that this is where the game was going, and her participation obviously meant that it was what she expected as well. Faced with the reality of it, she was suddenly feeling rather shy.

The brothers obviously noticed her sudden discomfiture. She felt the bed dip down on either side of her and weights rest on both shoulders. Twin pairs of arms wrapped round her and she could almost picture them, their cheeks pressed against hers the way they always had whenever she did something they thought was especially cute.

The hot puff of breathe tickled her ear and she squirmed slightly at the sensation.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Haruhi," Hikaru assured her.

"It's no fun anyway, unless you're having fun too," agreed Kaoru.

Haruhi sat still, contemplating her options. But then, this had gone so far already, and she _was_ having fun. She really didn't have anything to be afraid of. This was something she wanted to do.

"Thanks, guys. I'm okay though," she smiled to reassure them. The silence was weighted as the twins considered the truth of her words and then their comforting presence was gone, the press of their bodies removed and Haruhi chewed on her lip nervously, wondering if she had said something wrong.

"Lift up your arms."

Without another thought, Haruhi complied, lifting her arms above her head and adjusting as her top was pulled up and off. The slightly cool air touched her now bare stomach and she shivered. Once again there was silence. She could feel their stares on her and she resisted the urge to cover herself.

"Stand up, Haruhi."

Once again she did as she was told, her excitement mounting. Haruhi had always considered herself a strong, independent person, and the feeling she was getting from being told what to do, came as a surprise to her. She really was enjoying this.

One set of hands unsnapped her trousers, tugging at the zip, while another pair pulled them down over her hips, encouraging her to sit again so that the fabric could be pulled off of her legs. She sat before them in only her underwear, not sure what was going to happen next. Expectation increased the dampness between her thighs. Gently, four hands touched her, nothing inappropriate, just rearranging her until she was lying on the bed, the downy softness of the pillow beneath her head. She had never been on a more comfortable bed. The thought was errant and quickly disappeared when the bodies weighted down the bed again.

The press of lips against her thigh made her jolt causing a laugh to rumble across the skin. She knew the laugh at least, that was...

But then a kiss pressed to her neck distracted her train of thought. She knew who was still trailing his lips across the skin of her thigh, it was... it was... and the brother who was kissing her neck must be... Kaoru. Kaoru was licking her throat, it was his aftershave she could smell, Hikaru's laugh that had tickled her leg. She opened her mouth to say so as their mouths moved across her skin.

"H-H- ahh," she sighed, the sound transforming into a gasp as the kisses changed course and one brother had his mouth at her breast, his tongue soaking the fabric of her bra as he drew her nipple into his mouth. Similarly the other brother had buried his face into her crotch, his tongue laving the fabric between her thighs, although his was adding little to the way of moisture to the already now soaking fabric.

She moaned and squirmed beneath them.

"So, which one of us is Hikaru?" the one at her breast asked, his fingers pinching and rolling her nipple, freeing his mouth to ask the question.

"I... I... don't know," she admitted, her breath hitching in her throat. The twins pulled back and shared a wicked grin. Haruhi stilled, feeling at a loss without their touch.

"Then I guess..." one started and she genuinely couldn't identify which through the haze of her arousal.

"We win," the other finished, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Now for our prize," they said together, and Haruhi had enough presence of mind to wonder what they could possibly want. She didn't have to wait long as her bra was undone and removed, followed swiftly by her briefs which were slipped easily down her legs.

Suddenly the wet heat of mouths was back, this time without the protection of her underwear and Haruhi gasped, the sensations so delicious that her back arched and her legs twitched, trying to get closer. They licked and sucked, one at her breast and the other at her core, and she found she didn't care which was which, as long as they kept doing what they were doing.

The slide of fingers inside of her was her undoing. The curling, stroking digits coupled with the expertly teasing tongue had her coming quickly, her moan of desire coming out on a broken sob. After a moment or two, as she came back to earth, the shudders rolling through her body stilling, the hands and mouths moved away. She lay replete, too lost in her own pleasure to wonder what might come next.

"You've done so well, Haruhi," Hikaru complimented, reaching behind her head and untying the blindfold. Haruhi blinked at the sudden brightness, even though the lights in the room had been dimmed. She wasn't sure at this point how long she had been deprived of sight, time having lost all meaning.

"We're so proud of you," Kaoru agreed, pressing his lips to her forehead affectionately.

Quickly the boys divested of their own clothes and Haruhi found herself on her hands and knees, with very little knowledge of how she had got there, the time it took her to get into that position filled with kisses, bites, and seductive touches. Hikaru sat on his haunches before her, his erection standing proud from a nest of curls. She couldn't see Kaoru but she could feel his warmth behind her and she knew that he was just as excited as his brother. The game had them all fully aroused.

"Ready, Haruhi?" Kaoru murmured, his voice a husky purr. She nodded her ascent, glancing a smile over her shoulder at him.

With one hand on her hip, Kaoru used the other to guide himself to her entrance. He coated the tip with her juices and Haruhi squirmed, before he sunk into her fully in one steady movement. She gasped and tensed before relaxing back onto her forearms, her forehead pressed into Hikaru's thigh and her hips pushing back into Kaoru's.

A hand came under her chin and drew her head up. Haruhi looked up into Hikaru's eyes and saw his devilish glint, before her eye was drawn back down to where he presented himself to her. She looked back up and offered him a smirk.

Kaoru held steady as Haruhi licked a stripe from base to tip of Hikaru's length, swirling her tongue around the head and lapping at the small drop of moisture that had already worked its way out. Steadily, she opened her mouth wider, drawing him in and closing her lips around him, sucking gently with her tongue. Dipping her head down once, she took him further into her mouth before retreating again. She was a little worried, there was no way in her position she would be able to control how far in he went. Her hands would both be needed to support her weight.

Sensing her trepidation, Hikaru offered her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. We won't hurt you."

With those words, he wrapped his hand around the base of his own cock, ensuring she wouldn't be forced to take more than she could handle. She smiled shyly at him and once again took him into her mouth. Kaoru took this as a sign to start moving again.

They set a steady rhythm, the force of Kaoru's thrusts pushing her up and down Hikaru's length, her mouth taking in a little more of him each time. The older brother groaned appreciatively, his hand buried in her hair, his eyes watching her intently.

The tension coiling in his body was the only warning Haruhi got before Hikaru came. Drawing back she released him from her mouth and watched in fascination as his face screwed up in what seemed to be a grimace of pain. His muscles locked and his hand stroked down his length, coaxing himself to completion after the loss of the wet heat of her mouth.

His eyes opened and locked onto hers just before he released, and the sultry, desperate look in her eyes sent him over the edge. Haruhi noted the warm, sticky stream that landed first on her cheek and then on her chest but paid it little mind. Her body rocked at an increased pace as Kaoru watched his brother come over Haruhi and thrust into her faster, feeling his own completion nearing its end.

Haruhi wasn't quite there yet. Watching Hikaru come like that had been incredibly and unexpectedly hot, and as Kaoru pushed a hand into the small of her back, forcing her nipples to brush the sheet, bringing the stiffened peaks almost painful pleasure, and turning her rear up to allow for a deeper penetration, the younger twin had her almost to the brink.

The sure brush of fingertips had her eyes snapping open where she hadn't even realised she'd closed them. Hikaru watched, his eyes still lustful as Kaoru wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her in place as he touched, stroked and circled the tiny bundle of nerves that brought her to swift completion. Haruhi cried out wordlessly as waves of pleasure wracked her body, the walls of her sex tightening spasmodically around Kaoru. His hand fell away as her silken heat clasped at him, bringing with it his own release and a guttural groan.

Both finally sated, their limbs too weak to hold themselves up, they both collapsed onto the bed.

For a moment they stayed that way, Haruhi laying on her stomach, her head pillowed on Hikaru's thigh as Kaoru rested his cheek on her back, his body draped carelessly across her legs. They were all sticky with sweat and other fluids, panting and waiting for their heart rates to slow and for energy to return to their bodies.

Kaoru was the first to move, rolling off of Haruhi and crawling up the bed, discretely disposing of the condom in the nearby waste bin. He flopped boneless onto the pillow, smiling sleepily at the two next to him on the bed.

Groaning, Haruhi raised her face and gave the boys a sheepish grimace as she stretched out her back and rocked back onto her heels. She briefly considered covering herself but the shameless way the boys continued to exhibit their bodies had her changing her mind. She wouldn't want them to think she was self-conscious with them anyway. They'd only tease her.

Her feet didn't make a sound as they hit the floor and she quietly padded towards the bathroom, not bothering to look when she heard the boys start to whisper behind her. She closed the door with a firm click and took a moment to clean herself off, grabbing a cloth and running warm water over it, wringing it out before quickly wiping away the evidence of her experience with the twins. No one had ever come on her before, she considered, as she smoothed the white fluid from her face. She didn't feel embarrassed about it though. She had liked it at the time. What was the point of feeling shame over something they had all enjoyed?

Finishing up she gave herself one last look in the mirror. She looked exactly the same as far as she could tell, but something had definitely changed in her, here, with the twins. Actually, maybe the change had started with Mori.

Still, she thought as she offered herself a small, confident smile, she was feeling pretty good with herself.

When she came back from the bathroom, the twins were entwined on the bed, legs tangled and arms wrapped around each other. She stood at the edge of the bed, watching their sleeping faces, almost angelic when they weren't busy scheming and playing. A wave of affection overwhelmed her and she leaned over to brush the hair from Hikaru's eyes before pressing one last kiss to Kaoru's cheek.

Haruhi pulled back and opened her eyes, only to find two pairs of golden eyes watching her.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I thought you were asleep. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm going to go home, okay?"

The two boys sat up, Hikaru's arms draped around Kaoru's bare shoulders, their eyes slumberous as they regarded her.

"Don't go, Haruhi," Hikaru murmured, his hand reaching out to snag her wrist, pulling her closer to the bed.

"Yes, please stay," Kaoru agreed, his hand coming up to grab her other wrist.

Gently tugging, they pulled the unresisting female back onto the bed so that she was snuggled back in between the brothers. She smiled first as Kaoru, then at Hikaru, allowing them to enfold her into their arms. Soon, the trio were entangled in much the same way the twins had been before they grabbed her.

"Okay," she agreed, closing her eyes. "I'll stay."

It was incredibly warm to sleep between the two bodies, and incredibly comforting to spend the night with her two best friends. She loved these boys more than she could say.

For the first time, she spent the entire night wrapped in someone else's embrace. Sleepily the three of them woke up within minutes of each other the next morning.

The eyes she first looked into were Kaoru's and as always, mischief sparkled there, but there was something deeper in those depths as well, and it was that _something_ that caused her heartbeat to quicken. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she closed her eyes at the tender action. Behind her, Hikaru had one hand draped across her hips, his finger tips grazing the edges off her briefs. Her body was curved firmly into his, her back against his chest and her rear pressed flush against his crotch, and she was left with no question as to what was on his mind, the firm length of his erection hard against her backside.

"Hey, Haruhi," Hikaru whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver. "Do you..."

"Want to play a game?" Kaoru finished.

It was some time before the trio emerged from the twin's room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot out of me. I hope it wasn't too self-indulgent. Honey next and it will be a lot fluffier, it's Honey after all, but still smut. I know it's everyone's cup of tea so I won't be insulted if you'd prefer not to read it. Until next time.


	4. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incidentally, the events in this chapter are based loosely on something that happened between myself and a friend. I generally don't ship Honey and Haruhi but I am very pro poly-Ouran and I wanted to have her with all of them.

Haruhi watched from the sidelines as Mori and Honey sparred with each other, both having discarded their uwagi and fighting in just their loose fitting, white trousers. Sweat gleamed off both of their well muscled bodies, catching the artificial lighting of the dojo in the most interesting way. The book that she had brought to read lay forgotten by her side, the spine sagging where she had laid it facedown, open to her current page.

Let it be said that Haruhi understood, to a degree, there were different desires that people had. She understood the purpose of the host club and how it catered to those desires. She even understood that the lolita type was very popular with many of their guests. She just didn't understand why, exactly. Deliberately seeking out someone who appeared for all intents and purposes, underage. It seemed perverse. And it was not a fantasy that Haruhi had ever indulged in.

However, strong, confident men who could throw around people twice their size with ease? Men who knew their strengths and played to them? Men with bodies like _that_? That was a fantasy that Haruhi was _very_ comfortable with. She especially liked how comfortable he was within his own skin. Even if it meant cake, and pink and Usa-chan, it was still unbelievably sexy. Tamaki was right. True strength came in the acknowledgement of one's own desires and embracing them. Having the courage to be yourself, everyone else be damned. And it just so happened that Haninozuka Mitsukuni fit that bill very well.

She didn't know how it started, her coming to watch him practice his various martial arts, but it had become something of a secret obsession with her. When he was playing up the cutesy at the club, playing up for the girls obsessed with the lolita-shota, Haruhi could honestly say that she felt nothing for him but the affection of a sister for her little brother, despite him being two years older than her. But when she was here, watching him in all his powerful glory... let's just say, it was quite the turn on.

One day, after the club had wrapped up and they were about to head home, Honey approached her, eyes large and Usa-chan clutched in his arms. Haruhi gave him an indulgent smile, tilting her head.

"Haru-chan?" Honey started, smiling brightly up at her. "Do you want to watch a movie at my house tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know, Honey-senpai. I've got a lot of homework to do and-"

"Don't you like me, Haru-chan?" he asked imploringly, the beginnings of tears forming at his lower lashes and Haruhi sighed internally. Much as she had no attraction to his childlike behaviour, she also had no defence against it. She felt the natural instinct to protect and look after her older friend, despite being well aware that he didn't need it.

"Of course I-"

"Don't you like spending time with me?" he whined, one lone tear slipping down his cheek as he buried his face into Usa-chan.

"You know that I d-"

"Great!" he cheered, immediately perking up and grabbing her by the hand, dragging her out of the room and continuing to tow her behind him, keeping up a fast pace so that she wouldn't have time to escape until they were outside the school and ensconced in the back seat of his family's luxury car. Haruhi was struck dumb by the ease with which he had manipulated the situation.

A little boy, he certainly was not.

They were ensconced on the sofa, Honey on one side and Haruhi on the other. They sat quietly watching the film, a bowl of sweet popcorn between the two of them when suddenly Honey spoke up.

"Haru-chan?"

She looked over at him, tilting her head to acknowledge that she was listening.

"Do you mind if we cuddle a bit?" Honey's eyes were large in his face, his expression pleading. Haruhi said nothing but opened her arms as an invitation. Gleefully, he dove across the space and snuggled into her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his head into the side of her chest.

Had it been Tamaki, or one of the twins, Haruhi would have pushed them away, giving them a piece of her mind, as they were surely after one thing. Honey was practically a sweet little child though, and from him, the action seemed innocent. How quickly she let the illusion of his innocence take her in once again.

At first she didn't notice, as his hands softly stroked her. His touch was light as he brushed along her legs, up her sides and across her back. Even these touches were innocent enough, keeping to areas that were not particularly intimate. And the motions were soothing to her, Haruhi saw no reason to make a fuss and ask him to stop. He was just being affectionate.

As the tentative touch of his fingers became surer, his strokes longer, she felt herself sinking into them, enjoying the sensation of just being held by another person, a feeling of contentment washing over her. She found her own fingers running through his hair, enjoying the softness of the golden blonde locks. Honey nuzzled into the touch, snuggling even closer to her body, if that were even possible.

Despite herself, Haruhi was becoming distracted from the film, her entire being becoming attuned to the handsome boy that had his legs across her lap and his arms round her. She didn't want to but she was slowly being seduced by his quiet motions, at once innocent and yet somehow... not. When he nuzzled his nose into the side of her face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, she didn't resist. When his hand started drifting higher up her thigh, she made no move to stop him, her core only warming a few degrees and her body starting to tingle.

Haruhi found herself wishing that she wasn't wearing her school uniform. As practical as it was compared to the fluffy yellow confections the girls had to wear, right at this moment it was altogether too restrictive.

More kisses decorated the side of her face, each coming closer to her mouth until the corner of his met the corner of her and she gasped.

"Honey-senpai!"

Tears welled in the lolita-shota's eyes.

"Don't you like my kisses, Haru-chan?" he asked beseechingly. "Am I a bad kisser? You're just so lovely and sweet, I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry."

With that he slipped away from her, back to the other side of the couch. Haruhi was somewhat in a state of shock. Not so much from the kisses, as from the fact that Honey actually _wanted_  to kiss her. She was also surprised by her own reaction to it.

She glanced down to where her hands had clasped together in her lap, the fingers twisting uncertainly. But really, what did she have to feel uncertain about? She wanted his kisses. There was no use denying it. She looked back over to the small blonde boy... _no,_ she corrected herself, _man._ He sat with his own look of uncertainty, his lip between his teeth as he chewed nervously, waiting for her decision either way. She didn't want to reject him, she loved him.

Sliding closer, she reached out her hand to his and twined their fingers together. Honey looked up and caught her eye, and the shy smile she gave him caused his entire face to light up. Leaning forward, she tentatively placed her lips against his.

Honey's lips were soft and warm and Haruhi pressed closer, savouring the feel of him. Honey's hands came up to clasp either side of her face, holding her steady as he deepened the kiss. Gently, he pushed Haruhi back so that she was lying on the sofa and he straddled her thighs, one hand moving into her hair to cradle her head, the other trailing from her face, down the column of her neck, brushing against the side of her breast. The brunette gasped at the light touch, Honey greedily swallowing the sound in another kiss, his tongue tracing the shape of her parted lips and delving deeper to explore the warm recesses of her mouth as his hand continued its journey to settle on her hip.

They lay there for a while, just kissing, the soft mewls and sighs coming from Haruhi music to the blonde's ears. Haruhi's own hands were mapping out the contours of his muscular back, his thin school shirt the only barrier between their skin. Before either of them realised, his shirt had loosed itself from the confines of his waistband and Haruhi's fingers found themselves slipped beneath the material and free to touch the smooth warmth of his back.

Tentatively, the brush of Honey's hand moved from her hip, up her side to rest just next to her left breast, his thumb barely skimming the underside. Despite the layers of fabric, Haruhi could feel the heat of his touch and almost instantly felt her nipples peak. How could it be that she was having this strong a reaction, and he hadn't even touched her?

"Is it okay?" he asked, his voice uncertain and yet deep with his own arousal. "Would it be okay if I touch you, Haru-chan. You're so beautiful."

Haruhi took her lower lip between her teeth, biting down ever so slightly and looked up at him through her lashed. Honey almost groaned, clamping his lips tight against the sound. The look was so sultry, something he hadn't even known she had been capable of, but then, he didn't think she had ever even thought to look at him that way before, had never considered him a potential suitor.

Honey obviously hadn't paid too much attention when she came to watch him practicing at the dojo.

With a small smile, Haruhi nodded her ascent and leaned forward to gently press her lips to his. Honey let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding, leaning further into the kiss as his hand moved to cup the small yet perfect mound of her breast. They both sighed at the sensation.

 

Pulling away from him caused the blonde lolita to gasp in dismay before Haruhi loosened her tie, pulling it off all together before freeing her shirt buttons from their holes and slipping the garment off her arms, leaving her skin exposed to Honey's view. His eyes never left hers but a blush rode high on his cheeks as she disrobed. Swallowing nervously he allowed his gaze to slide down over her body.

"Haru-chan, you're so beautiful!" he cried, eyes sparkling as he took in svelte figure, a plain cotton bra concealing her breasts and her uniform trousers still fastened around her hips. Still, Honey looked at her as though she were a slice of chocolate cake.

As she watched, his eyes changed from wide and awestruck, to heavy lidded and sultry. Haruhi shivered. He looked almost dangerous, the way he was eyeing her hungrily. There were very few times she had seen such a serious expression on his face.

Drawing closer, Honey tucked a stray lock of hair behind Haruhi's ear, his fingers tracing the clean line of her jaw and tilting her chin, drawing her lips once more to his in a sweet kiss.

He peppered kisses across her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her jaw before working his way down her throat and licking a path between her covered mounds. His tongue swirled around her belly button and Haruhi gasped, squirming slightly under his erotic ministrations.

Stopping briefly to unsnap her trousers, he continued to kiss a path across her exposed skin as inch by inch the material was pulled down her legs until she wore nothing but her underwear. Then, with a move that took her completely by surprise, he quickly divested of her briefs as well.

The touch of something warm and wet at her core had her hips bucking suddenly, and then a firm grasp came to steady her at her hips. Honey licked at the folds of her sex, drawing the bud between his lips and sucking gently until Haruhi was writhing beneath his mouth. His hands stayed where they were and as the pressure increased, his tongue working faster, she wanted nothing more desperately than to have him inside of her, his manhood mimicking the steady rhythm he had set with his mouth, filling her and satiating her.

She was remained unfulfilled, however, as his head stayed between her legs and his fingers dug their imprints into the soft flesh of her hips. So it was something else entirely when his clever tongue started spiralling circles around her sensitive nub before drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard, are the orgasm that hit her left her seeing stars. Her chest heaved and her muscles twitched, shudders wracking her entire body.

Honey sat back on his heels, a satisfied smile on his face as he licked away the remnants of her fluids from his lips, looking for all the world like that cat that got the cream.

"You taste so good, Haru-chan," Honey grinned, crawling up the length of her body to place a peck on her lips. Haruhi could just about taste herself in his kiss. It was... hot.

Her fingers carded through his soft locks and she drew him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Honey, that was... amazing."

Honey smiled widely.

Haruhi's fingers danced across his collar, coming round to undo his shirt and slipped it from his shoulders. The man watched her as she did so, uncertain but desperate to know what she thought of him. Her pleased smile as she ran her fingers along the hard ridges of his pectorals and abdominals brought a wicked smirk to his lips.

The blonde shrugged off the shirt and stripped off his trousers, standing before her in just his boxers. Tentatively, Haruhi reached a hand towards him, brushing her fingers down the hard bulge visible beneath the material of his shorts. Honey shuddered, his eyes closing in pleasure at such a simple touch.

Gaining confidence, Haruhi cautiously pulled the last remaining article from his body, letting gravity take its course and leaving them where they fell.

Haruhi took his velvet length in hand, stroking him as he rocked gently into her. As she picked up the pace, enjoying the soft moans and gasps her actions were creating, the brunette was startled when a firm grasp encircled her wrist, stopping her motions. She looked up into his face to see it was screwed up in concentration, almost looking pained.

"Sorry, Haru-chan. That feels so good, I won't last much longer if you keep that up."

Haruhi smiled shyly.

"What would you like to do instead then?"

The smile he bestowed on her was devilish enough to rival even the twins. Reaching out a hand, he pulled her to standing and for the first time she realised that Honey was actually taller than her, if only by an inch. She tipped her head back to look into his eyes as he brought his arms around her. Unclipping her bra, he left it to fall to the floor of its own accord and brought Haruhi around to the side of the sofa.

"Lean over."

The command sounded alien coming from his lips, so authoritative was it, Haruhi's eyes widened slightly but she didn't hesitate to obey, her small breasts swaying slightly as she braced her forearms on the arm of the sofa, leaving her rear on display. Honey's hand was warm as it stroked down her back and over the delectable curve of her bottom.

With no more warning, Haruhi felt the tip of his manhood rub against her entrance. Inch by torturous inch he filled her, her walls stretching to accommodate him until he was fully sheathed. Just as slowly he pulled away until he had almost completely left her. Haruhi struggled to keep her breathing even as once again he pushed his way inside. She wiggled her hips, trying to rock back into him and increase the pace, but once again his hands held her steady.

"Honey... Mitsukuni... please," she begged, her head hanging down and her heart thundering in her chest.

It was all it took for his control to snap, his thrusts faster and deeper, and her breasts swayed under the force. Words of pleasure and praise fell from both their lips as her walls clamped down on his throbbing member but when his arm reached around her waist, his fingers pressing against the throbbing epicentre of her desire, Haruhi shattered again, Honey following shortly behind.

Haruhi slumped over the arm of the sofa, her body a boneless mess while Honey disappeared momentarily to rid himself of the condom before coming back to wrap his arms around her, pulling her up from the seat and lifting her.

With an unsurprising display of strength, Honey braced an arm under Haruhi's knees and one across her back, curling her into his body as he lifted her. The movement was swift and Haruhi was startled, her arms flailing for purchase before wrapping around his neck, holding tightly. Honey couldn't hide the pleased smile at the usually self-sufficient woman clinging to him so closely. He liked feeling protective of her.

They fell asleep snuggled together and Haruhi found she quite enjoyed being held by the blonde boy, his arms sure about her. She felt warm and she felt safe. Usa-chan was snuggled within her own arms, the cute bunny as much as a comfort to her as the boy who had become her lover.

This sense of security wouldn't last, though, and Haruhi would be sure to be gone by the time morning came. Honey was an early riser, to be sure, but he was very grumpy. It would be impossible to say who would be worse to be around in the morning, him or the Shadow King.

What could you expect from people with type AB blood?

For now, though, she allowed herself to be lulled to sleep in his warm embrace.


	5. Tamaki

Their beloved king was currently sat moping in the darkened corner, mushrooms sprouting around him in the gloom.

Haruhi approached the group of watching boys, quirking a curious eyebrow.

"What's his problem?" she asked, perplexed but unsurprised by Tamaki's mood. It seemed they couldn't get through one day without their club president having some kind of tantrum.

"It seems that Tamaki may be upset at being left out," stated the Shadow King disinterestedly, regarding his clipboard and jotting down a few notes.

"Left out?" she queried, nonplussed.

"Yes," chirped Honey. "Everyone got to play with Haru-chan except for him!"

Haruhi's cheeks dusted pink at the knowledge that his current bad mood was about her before she realised the implications of what the boys had been discussing, and the fact that they had all been involved with her over the past year. Her face flushed a deep red and registered a look of horror. She was embarrassed by the fact that they all seemed to have no problem talking about it when she wasn't around.

And now Tamaki was aware of her escapades. _Could this get any worse?_

Suddenly the club founder and king was right behind them.

"I am _not_ feeling left out!" he cried, teeth gnashing in anger. "I just can't believe you _perverts_ have defiled my little girl. Daddy just wants to look after you."

Haruhi nearly buckled under the sudden weight of Tamaki wrapping his arms around her before he lifted her and squeezed. Hard.

"Tamaki-senpai, please put me back down," Haruhi wheezed. "I can't breathe!"

Reluctantly, he did so, but only because he was afraid another club member would come to her rescue and pluck her from his arms. He didn't want any of them touching her.

Not his daughter.

* * *

 

The host club had packed up for the day and all the members had gone home, or at least, so Haruhi thought. She herself was halfway out the school before she realised that she had left some textbooks back in the third music room and with an annoyed sigh turned back around. She would miss her train for sure.

When she re-entered the room it was to find Tamaki sat at the grand piano, idly depressing the keys, a distracted expression on his face. Forgetting her books, Haruhi walked over to where he sat and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Senpai?" she asked, prompting him to look up at her and offer a sad half-smile. "Is this about what the others were talking about earlier?"

Tamaki dropped his head back down to stare intently at the piano keys.

"I just want to look after my daughter, to keep you safe and away from those perverts. Is that so wrong?" he asked, his head drooping further so that his hair shadowed his eyes from her. Haruhi sighed and placed her hand over his, causing him to look up startled into her face, which was a lot closer than it had been before.

"Senpai... Tamaki. You are not my father, and I don't want you to be. It's okay that you want to keep me safe, but you know that the others would never hurt me. They care about me, the same way I care about them. The same way I care about you."

Tamaki's face coloured slightly when she dropped the honorific and then flushed completely when she told him she cared. His mind was going a mile a minute. She cared about him, but not like a father. Like she cared for the others. And she and the others had...

His hand came up to cover his mouth.

Haruhi reached her hand up and her fingers tentatively touched his, then with more confidence, she gently tugged the hand down and away from his mouth. Tenderly, she entwined their fingers bringing them to rest in his lap and she leaned forwards to kiss him. The kiss was chaste, closed lips pressed softly together and she allowed her eyes to flutter shut, even as his widened.

Still with her lips pressed to his, she reached blindly behind him and closed the lid over the piano keys with a definitive snap. The sudden sound caused Tamaki to start, slightly panicked. His mind was a swirl of confused emotions and he couldn't quite get a handle on them. Kissing Haruhi felt so right and yet... it was his job to look after her... wasn't it? Didn't he have a duty of care?

Pulling away, Haruhi smiled kindly up at him.

"You worry too much," she admonished him playfully before tugging on his hand and leading him over to one of the sumptuous sofas that they had in music room number three. She directed him to sit on the large cushions and to lean back, straddling him and kissing him briefly before climbing back off to stand before him.

His heart rate was skyrocketing, forcing blood into his face in a fierce blush while the rest settled decidedly south. Between the two, it was hardly any wonder he seemed to stop functioning.

Haruhi, contradictorily, seemed wholly unaffected, radiating a confidence which was typical of her, although the sexual self-assurance was something new. Tamaki swallowed hard as Haruhi reached for her tie, loosening it before slipping it out of her shirt collar.

"I-I-I..." came his nonsensical stutter as he looked about the room in a panic, certain that this was either a dream or a prank. All thought was lost, however, when her hands reached for her first button, slipping it through its hole and exposing the smallest sliver of pale skin. Her eyes met and held his and suddenly, he couldn't look away.

Time seemed to slow down and by the time Haruhi had divested of her shirt, pulling the camisole over her head to leave her in her bra, Tamaki was almost in physical pain. She was so beautiful. A muffled squeak forced its way out of his throat as she toed off her shoes, removing her trousers to stand before him in only her underwear.

Straddling him once again, Haruhi could feel the press of his arousal against her thigh and she smiled before pressing her lips to his. There was no hesitation on his part this time and he gripped her hips, grinding against her core as his tongue explored the warm cave of her mouth.

It was with a whimper that he finally released her, reluctantly allowing her to climb off him again. Whatever it was that was happening, his feelings were far from paternal and Tamaki was feeling conflicted. What would happen if he allowed himself to see Haruhi as a woman, and a desirable one at that?

He had always liked Haruhi a lot. Maybe he could even admit that he loved her. How was it that he could have been so completely oblivious to the reality of his attraction to her. She wasn't a cute little girl, she was a beautiful woman, and he wanted her.

She was definitely not his daughter.

"I feel like maybe you're a little overdressed, Senpai."

The honorific slipped out through force of habit and she tried to play it off with a flirtatious smile but Tamaki frowned slightly at her.

"Could you call me Tamaki, please. I don't want you to think of me as your Senpai."

She nodded her agreement, smiling softly at him before looking pointedly once more at his clothed body. "It's up to you, Tamaki. I understand that this might seem to be a little out of the blue for you, but I like you a lot. You're funny, and loyal, chivalrous, and I find you very attractive. But, if you're not comfortable, we'll stop. Otherwise, I think this would go better with fewer clothes."

Tamaki's jaw dropped as the tips of his ears glowed pink. Briefly, he contemplated allowing his host persona to take over. There was no denying that he was a lot smoother in host mode. He quickly dismissed this thought though. That wasn't the real Tamaki, it was just a role he played. Sure there was a lot of his own personality mixed in there, it wasn't completely fake, but he didn't feel like he needed to make an effort to woo Haruhi the same way he did the other girls. Haruhi liked him for him, the real him, not the pretty words and the revealing costumes and the assumed tears.

The smile in his face was genuine when he stood up, shrugging off his jacket and laying it across the arm of a chair.

"You're right, Haruhi. I am a little overdressed." His tie followed his jacket and soon his shirt as well. Haruhi watched him in silence, distracted enough by his slow exposure that she didn't notice how his smile flipped into a smirk. Leaving his trousers on, Tamaki stepped towards her and pulled her into his arms, tilted her head up with one finger under her chin and kissed her deeply.

Haruhi lost herself in the play of tongue against tongue, a warmth settling into the pit of her stomach and spreading out across her body. She took a step forward and he followed her lead, allowing Haruhi to walk him back towards the sofa. Following him down, they ended up reclining along the length of it, their legs intertwined and their tongues still dancing together as Tamaki repositioned them so that he was propped up, her body pressed beneath him.

They broke apart when the need for air became greater than their need for each other and Tamaki trailed his hand down her body, palming her breast briefly before smoothing down her flat stomach, across her hip and down between their bodies.

"I like you a lot, too, Haruhi." His fingers brushed briefly across the front of her underwear, causing her to gasp quietly, then turned to undo his own trousers pushing them over his hips to get tangled at his knees.

Haruhi laughed softly and drew back, shuffling down his body to help remove the offending item. His underwear quickly followed and they both blushed when Haruhi stole a glance at his quivering member, engorged with blood. The head was almost plum coloured and Tamaki inhaled sharply as her fingers tentatively stroked it's length, the muscle twitching against her hand.

A shiver ran down her spine as his fingers danced up it. She tangled her fingers into his hair, moaning into his mouth as he unsnapped her bra, drawing it down her arms and pulling away to look at her properly, her dusky nipples peaking under his gaze and in stark contrast to her pale skin.

His fingers brushed over them and they stiffened further, eliciting a whimper from her and his hands moved down across her ribs, tracing over the soft contours of her stomach and then further, slipping beneath the cotton of her underwear and tangling in the curls between her thighs. Haruhi gasped, her fingers in his hair tightening as he dipped into the well of her sex, his fingers coming away slick.

Holding on to the waistband, Tamaki carefully pulled her briefs down her thighs and past her knees and Haruhi kicked them away, uncaring where they landed.

In one move Haruhi flipped their positions and Tamaki found himself on his back, Haruhi naked and beautiful above him. His erection throbbed almost painfully, desperate to be inside of her. It felt as though an eternity passed as they silently watched each other, neither speaking or making a move.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his and reached to where her wallet was still tucked into her trouser pocket, fumbling momentarily before extracting the foil packet. Breaking away from the kiss, Haruhi used her teeth to tear open the square casing.

Gently, her nails scraping lightly across his stomach, making him shiver, Haruhi reached down and wrapped her slender fingers around his member, her practiced hand rolling the condom into place and then guiding him towards her entrance.

Her slick heat surrounded him and as she sank lower he couldn't contain his groan of appreciation. Physically it felt amazing -nothing had felt quite as good as this in his seventeen years- but nothing could have prepared him for the emotional reaction he would have to making love to Fujioka Haruhi.

And it was love. He was completely and irrevocably in love with the woman in his lap and Tamaki didn't understand how he had ever confused these feelings for something else.

As she moved over him, her eyes closed, her lip between her teeth, it took all of Tamaki's willpower to hold on to his control. She fit him like a glove, her velvet walls tight around him. The sounds she was making pushed him right up to the edge though. Mewling pants interspersed with satisfying moans. As she moved her breasts quivered and bounced and he reached up to cup them, his thumbs gently flicking the nipples, his palms kneading the soft mounds. Her movements became faster and more erratic and as she undulated her hips, the last vestiges of his control snapped.

His orgasm hit him hard, and he grasped at her hips, trying to stop her moving too much as he emptied his seed, burying himself as deeply inside her as he could. Haruhi's own orgasm followed his and the clasping of her sex on his prolonged his pleasure even further. She cried out above him, then slumped back onto him, the two a tangled heap of sweaty limbs.

They lay that way, gasping and panting, for several minutes, willing their heart rates to slow. Haruhi pulled away and Tamaki removed the condom, tying it off and putting it into the waste bin before laying back on the sofa and pulling Haruhi back onto his chest so that they were lying flush together. He pulled the throw that was conveniently located along the back of the sofa and draped it over the two of them to stave off the cold.

Looking at him now, his face relaxed, eyes closed and arms loosely wrapped around her, Haruhi couldn't help her mind drifting to the other hosts. Takashi, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey. And now Tamaki. Her boys, the boys that she loved.

Society would frown on this, her love shared with so many, but she couldn't see anything bad in it, and in all honesty, she had never particularly cared about societal dictates. Most of the time they didn't make much sense anyway. But then, that didn't mean it would be easy. She couldn't chose just one of them, how could she, when she loved them all so much? So it was all of them, or none of them. If they decided none of them, sure it would hurt, but she could respect that. It made sense really. So if this was all she was to have, these individual moments with each of them, then she could be happy, knowing that she loved and was loved in return.

If they could ignore convention, make their own happiness without other people's rules oppressing them? But Haruhi hardly dared hope that she could be so lucky.

"Are you okay, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked, placing her hand on his chest.

The blonde looked at her, his eyes holding a faraway look and a soft, almost dopey smile on his face. "I... Yes," he agreed, closing his eyes again and breathing steadily through his nose. The situation was unprecedented and he couldn't deny feeling a modicum of jealousy over her involvement with the other boys, but he had gone into this with his eyes open, and he had no regrets. He opened his eyes again, watching with a little sadness as Haruhi got up and dressed quickly before offering him a warm, loving smile.

Noticing that Tamaki seemed to be in something of a daze, Haruhi helped him to get dressed, tucking his tie in his pocket, deciding that putting it back on was too much hassle and somewhat unnecessary now that school had finished. Tenderly, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, prompting him to focus on her properly.

"I love you, Tamaki, I love all of you. I could never pick between you all. I hope you understand," she whispered to him before looking questioningly up at him, testing the waters created by her words and actions. After a brief pause and a considering look, Tamaki brushed his hand across her cheek and around her jaw, bringing her face up for him to better look at. He gently touched his lips to hers in  a chaste kiss.

"I love you too. If it means sharing you, then I will share you."

She beamed happily up at him, throwing her arms around his neck and instinctively he wrapped his around her waist, lifting her off the floor.

Tamaki really thought in this moment that everything would work out. When they were together, it was just the two of them. There had been no room for jealousy, no place for hurt. When she looked at him, it was as if there were no other people in the world. How had he ever thought that he loved her as a daughter?

* * *

 

Outside the door the rest of the Host Club were gathered, their conversation hushed so that they wouldn't be discovered.

The situation they found themselves in was an unusual one. Each of them was in love with the secret female in their group and they were all feeling jealousy to various degrees. As much as they understood the situation, that she was also in love with each of them, they couldn't help but feel possessive of her.

Mori was stoic as ever, quietly watching the others. He thought back to his own time with Haruhi, the blush on his face so faint none of the others noticed. He certainly wouldn't mind a repeat of that experience and he was immensely pleased that he had had the privilege of being her first lover. He wasn't too sour that she had also been with the others, although knowing that she was with Tamaki at that moment left him a little down.

Honey was much of the same view. Despite appearances, he was actually very mature. He knew when he had asked her around his house to watch a movie that night that he would have to share her. As long as it was something that she wanted, he would be there for her. Honey would be fine as long as he had a part of her for himself.

Other than offering the occasional comment, Kyoya quietly scribbled in his book. In actuality, he wasn't writing anything important, it was for appearances sake mostly. He used his notebook like a shield, to hide his emotions from the people around him. It was really rather effective. The light hit his glasses just so, concealing his eyes so that the shield was complete. While he may seem as unaffected as Mori did, it was quite possible that his jealousy burned the hottest. Except perhaps Tamaki, but that idiot wouldn't recognise his own emotions if they smacked him in the face. He knew it was something that he would have to move past, he hadn't gotten where he was in life allowing his emotions to control his decisions, but he couldn't deny he wanted Haruhi to himself. He could learn to share though, if he needed to, if it was necessary for him to have a piece of Haruhi of his own. Perhaps, one day, he might even manage to convince her to be his and his alone. Patience and perseverance. He had them in spades.

It was the twins that were making the most noise, however. They were playful and mischievous, but their emotions ran strong, especially for Hikaru, who could hardly contain himself. While neither boy would consider keeping Haruhi to himself over the other, they didn't understand why Haruhi would need anyone else when she had both the Hitachiins.

"So what?" Hikaru cried in an outburst, his cheeks flushing pink. "Do we just ask her to choose?"

"Maybe that's the only option. She knows how we all feel. It's up to her now," Honey piped up, his demeanour unusually sombre.

"And then what?" Kaoru asked, staring down at his feet, his arms crossed. "We just shake hands and move on? Congratulate the best man on his win? I don't think I could do that. I... I love her, and if I had to let her go, I would, but I don't think I could carry on the way we are, knowing that she was with one of you instead of me."

"So, why don't we... share?"

The suggestion came from Mori, who as of yet had not uttered a word. Two dropped jaws, one calculated flash on glass and one excited squeal met his suggestion. Not that it was something they hadn't all thought, but to have the temerity to actually utter the words, to suggest something so unconventional, was unexpected to say the least from their quietest host brother. None of the others had wanted to be the ones to suggest it.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey all started to talk at once, voices overlapping as they debated the pros and cons of the suggestion while Kyoya scribbled furiously in his book. They were so involved that at first they didn't notice the handle of the door rattle.

Their mouth's snapped closed as the door opened and the group adopted unconvincing poses of nonchalance that Haruhi definitely wasn't buying. She chose to ignore this however, she was just too happy. It was obvious that the group had been talking about the situation as it currently stood and the semi-circle of hopeful faces in front of her had her believing that maybe this could all work itself out.

"Have you all figured it out amongst you?" she asked, releasing Tamaki's hand to step forward and address the group, hands clasped behind her back and a small smile on her face.

The boys looked uneasily at each other before Kyoya decided that it was up to him to take the lead on this situation. It was his usual role, after all.

"We have... come to an agreement, provisionally dependent on your own opinion, of course."

Haruhi's smile turned mischievous as she wove her fingers together behind her back, rocking forwards slightly on her heels.

"Is that so? Well, a discussion for another time, perhaps. I just need to clean up."

Behind her, a door that hadn't been there before stood ajar, giving the men a glimpse of an opulent shower room standing behind. She walked towards it, her hips swaying provocatively and the enraptured hosts could only watch as she moved. Just as she reached the door, she flashed them all a smile over her shoulder, dropping her blazer to the floor before disappearing inside, the door not quite closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got to say, of all the chapters I found this the hardest. Despite it being canon for the manga, I've only seen the anime and while obviously there are times that I can see an attraction between them, overall I just can't get behind this pairing. It's why it took me so long to write and I'm not sure if it's the best but I'm just going to leave that there. I have done what I set out to do. Haruhi's first time with each of them, very loosely connected by an almost plot. I hope you have enjoyed.


End file.
